Vixen
by VivalaB
Summary: A late night at the precinct and an unexpected visitor leads to a night that Olivia Benson will never forget. Warning: This story depicts a loving, sexual, consensual relationship between two incredibly hot women.
1. Visitor

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC

**Author's Note**: This is a **smut-shot**, part of the _**Something for the Weekend **_range.

**Thanks:** To everyone on my **Yahoo Group, vivalab** - you're the best!

Vixen

By vivalaB

* * *

Olivia lifted another file from the pile on the right hand side of the table and began leafing through the contents, her eyes were beginning to feel the strain in the dimly lit interview room at the 16th Precinct. She sighed heavily and scanned the file contents before placing it on the smaller pile on her left. She looked at her watch and blew out a frustrated sigh, '_half past eleven'_. She was sure there was no-one else in the squad room by now, she had been in the interview room doing the file audit for almost six hours and Elliot had bid her goodnight around four hours ago.

Olivia and Elliot had returned from court around 5pm to discover the precinct in chaos, a full departmental file audit was being conducted the following morning and it was _supposed_ to be a secret. Cragen had warned everyone that their filing better be up to date, especially the chronological evidence entries as that formed the main criteria on the audit checklist.

Olivia had groaned at the news, she hadn't updated her files in over two weeks and with the number of active cases she and Elliot were currently working she hadn't found the time to update them.

She moved another completed document to the left hand pile and began writing in the column of a newly selected file. She glanced at her watch again and decided to ignore it until she was finished. She didn't hold out much hope though, she had moved to the interview room in the first place to avoid all unnecessary distractions in order to concentrate. Cragen had also _advised_ everyone that a poor audit meant no weekend leave, this was her weekend off and she was determined to make her files a shining example of detailed accuracy and guarantee herself a much needed weekend away.

She continued to scribble in the column and felt confident in her abilities to recall every last detail of a case with starting clarity. She was adding the final touches when the door slowly opened and a blonde head appeared.

"Hey," Alex said gently as she pushed the door open and stood in the doorway.

Olivia looked to her left and felt all moisture instantly leave her mouth, "Hi," she croaked out.

Alex moved into the interview room and stood at the end of the table looking down at the organized piles. She lifted one up and leafed through it as Olivia sat staring at her.

Olivia's eyes took in the blonde tousled hair, deciding instantly that Alex Cabot suited the mussed up look. Her eyes were drawn to the bright red, glossy lips that seemed fuller than normal. She admired the navy knee length raincoat with the top two buttons undone revealing smooth, creamy flesh and matching knee high suede boots with three inch killer heels. She gulped at the prospect of what lay beneath the form fitting coat and felt her cheeks flush.

Alex looked over at her, "You okay?" she asked casually.

Olivia swallowed as she nodded, "Yeah," she croaked, "I've um, been in here a long time and I'm getting thirsty," she said, wetting her dry lips with an equally arid tongue.

"I'll get you some water," Alex said, brushing her hand lightly across Olivia's shoulders as she passed behind her to the water cooler.

Olivia shifted slightly and watched Alex retrieve a plastic cup and hold it to the blue dispenser, as she leaned forward, Olivia caught a glimpse of bare skin as the coat parted slightly just above the knee. _'Holy fuck,'_ she thought to herself, as her black shirt suddenly felt uncomfortably tight.

Alex turned and smiled as she completed her task before handing Olivia the cup, allowing their fingers to linger for a second longer than necessary.

"Thanks," Olivia said, looking up at the tall blonde as she drained the contents in one long, desperate swallow.

"_More?"_ Alex asked.

Olivia looked up into sparkling eyes, light from the room reflecting off the dark framed glasses and nodded, "Yes please," she husked out.

Alex smiled, removing the cup from Olivia's hand. Olivia would swear long, soft fingers had just caressed her own as she relinquished her hold. She watched Alex at the water cooler again, hoping to see another flash of skin. She wasn't disappointed as the coat parted once more, revealing a slender thigh.

Olivia looked down to the navy suede boots with the incredibly high heels and instinctively wet her lips, _'Oh my God, those boots…she's over 6ft tall in them,'_ she thought, feeling the tingle in her tummy. Her eyes travelled languidly up the svelte figure, taking in every curve, every feature until she came to rest on smiling glossy lips which turned suddenly in her direction.

Knowing blue eyes drilled into deep brown as Alex looked over at the watching detective, "Are you alright Liv? You seem…out of it," she said.

Olivia could see the bright red lips moving and hear a noise but couldn't make out what was being said, her peripheral vision could see creamy flesh again and she was concentrating on not looking down, "I'm sorry, what?" she asked, blinking rapidly and shaking her head.

"I asked if you're okay, you seem a little…distracted," she said, handing her the plastic cup.

Olivia blindly reached for the cup, ignoring the splashes of water that spilled as she clutched the plastic container. She watched as Alex bent forward and brought her face closer, Olivia's eyes dipped to the open 'v' of the coat and she saw a hint of pale blue silk, _'Holy fuck'_ she repeated to herself.

"Liv," Alex breathed out, causing warm air to gently caress Olivia's overheated face.

"_Yeah?"_

"You're wet," Alex said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"_I know," _she answered, running her tongue along her bottom lip, wondering what the bright red lipstick tasted like.

Alex smiled, "Do you want a hand?" she whispered.

Olivia blinked then swallowed, "_Yeah,"_ she choked out.

Alex pulled back and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Which pile is which?" she asked innocently as she moved a chair and set it beside Olivia.

Olivia looked at her, "_What?"_

Alex pointed to the desk, "Which is your, _to do_, pile?" she asked.

Olivia turned her attention to the files on the desk and indicated the pile on her right, in front of Alex, "To do," then pointed to the smaller pile on the left, "Done," she said.

"Okay, I take it we're looking for consistent chronological detail?" she asked, lifting the top file.

Olivia watched as Alex sat down, opening the file and crossed her legs. She felt time stretch and her universe expand as the beautiful blonde lifted her right leg and gracefully placed it over her left, the heady combination of knee high suede and creamy white skin was intoxicating and Olivia felt her heart thump against her chest.

Alex leafed through the first file, "These are very well documented Liv, I didn't realize you were so thorough," she commented.

"I have a good eye for detail," she replied, glancing down at the flesh on display.

Alex turned her head and looked down at the brunette and spoke to her parted lips, "Yes you do," she answered before lifting her eyes upwards to meet the dark orbs.

Olivia sat motionless as she felt her resolve crumbling, "What are you doing here so late?" she asked.

"Nothing else to do," she said, deliberately raking her eyes over Olivia's taut frame. She admired the figure hugging black shirt with rolled up sleeves and Olivia's trademark tight fitting black jeans. She nodded at Olivia's watch, "What time is it?" she asked.

Olivia looked quickly to her left wrist and back again, "Ten minutes to midnight," she replied.

Alex nodded, "We better get started then, hadn't we?" she said, returning her attention to the file in her hand.

Olivia took one last lingering look at the beautiful profile before retrieving her forgotten folder.

They sat in the charged silence, skimming over the files, for a few more minutes until Alex asked what time it was again.

Olivia rolled her wrist to read the time, "Four minutes to midnight," she answered.

Alex turned and smiled, "Not long now," she replied.

Olivia looked at the pile in front of her and shook her head, "No chance, I'll be here all night," she groaned.

Alex uncrossed her legs and rose from the chair, she stood behind Olivia and placed both hands on her shoulders before beginning a gentle massage. Olivia's head instantly dropped forward and she groaned her delight.

"That feels so good," she said in a low tone, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensations the soft hands were causing.

Alex brought her mouth down until it was level with Olivia's right ear, she moved a hand and brushed the brown hair away from it, _"I want you to_ _fuck me with your tongue,"_ she said in a tone, barely above a whisper as her lips rested on the tender earlobe briefly before moving away.

Olivia's eyes flew open as her sex clenched in response to the hot request. The hands on her shoulders moved forward, sliding down her collarbone until they cupped her heaving breasts.

Alex squeezed and teased the ample bosom as she pressed into the chair. She leaned down using her height advantage and deliberately pressed her own breasts against Olivia's shoulders, smiling as Olivia's chest heaved into her eager hands.

She moved her right hand further down and trailed it over a tight stomach, her destination and intention clear. Olivia breathed through her mouth as her arousal shot through the roof and parted her legs as Alex's hand hovered over the apex of her legs.

Alex breathed into the ear once more, "I'm waiting for an answer," she husked.

Olivia felt the tip of a tongue trace her outer ear and lick delicately at her lobe, she moaned and covered the hand above her sex, panting out, "Yes," as she pressed Alex's hand against her throbbing sex, pushing upwards to increase the contact.

Alex suckled the fleshy lobe as her hand rubbed Olivia's heat through the fabric, her hot breath sending tingles of pleasure through Olivia.

"Oh Alex," she moaned, removing her hand and reaching up desperately trying to make contact with the vixen behind her.

Alex stepped back, moving out of Olivia's grasp and released the hold she had on her sex.

Olivia groaned and leapt from the chair, she turned and advanced on the retreating blonde until Alex was pressed against the wall. She couldn't believe the height difference as Alex towered above her by at least five inches and smiled dangerously up at her, "Unbutton your coat," she demanded.

Alex shook her head, urging Olivia closer with a single beckoning finger.

Olivia closed the distance and smoothed her hands over the sleek material, marveling at the soft texture, she looked up into twinkling eyes as she pulled Alex down to meet her hungry mouth.

Lips eagerly parted and slid together as tongues invaded and explored. Olivia strained upwards as Alex smothered her mouth, smearing lipstick across the lips below her. Olivia moved a hand underneath the bottom of the coat and moaned into Alex's mouth as she felt nothing but heated skin. She leaned heavily against her as her hand travelled higher, aching to touch the source of Alex's heat.

Alex grabbed her questing hand, "Not here, " she panted as she tore her mouth away. She raised a thumb to Olivia's mouth and removed the smudged red stains she had left. She looked at the paperwork behind Olivia, "File that and meet me outside," she instructed, brushing a hand through her disheveled hair.

Reality washed over Olivia at the paperwork she needed to finish, "I need to finish them," she said as her hands brought Alex's lips to her own once more.

"No you don't," Alex panted and smiled, "What time is it?" she asked again.

Olivia tilted her wrist, "Ten past twelve," she answered, playing with the opening of the raincoat.

Alex kissed her with unbridled passion as her hands made her intentions clear, after several moments of thrusting and panting she pulled back, "Happy Birthday baby," she said, placing a loving kiss on Olivia's parted lips.

Olivia blinked in recognition and smiled broadly as her hand moved to the buttons on the coat, "I want to unwrap my present," she whined, tugging playfully.

Alex laughed softly as she reached for Olivia's hand and pushed it underneath, not stopping until Olivia's hand was cupping her sopping sex through the silken underwear.

"_Fuck,"_ Olivia hissed as she felt Alex's core clench beneath her hand.

"Put the files away and meet me outside," Alex repeated.

Olivia nodded, resigned to her fate.

Alex stood on the steps outside, patiently waiting for her girlfriend. She smiled at her own creativity as she felt her nipples harden in the cold midnight air. A hand possessively touched her lower back and she turned.

"Where's the car?" Olivia asked, smiling up at her.

Alex grinned knowingly, "At home," she said, letting the implications sink in.

Olivia's eyes widened, "You got a cab over here…_dressed like that?"_ she choked out.

Alex nodded slowly, grinning mischievously.

Olivia felt her world tilt on its axis as she looked up into the smiling face, "Are you trying to kill me?" she asked, shaking her head.

"I'm trying to give my girlfriend a birthday she'll never forget," she said, leaning down and kissing her lovingly.

Olivia pulled back, "There's not much chance of that…c'mon, I need to go in early and finish those files," she groaned, tugging Alex towards the street.

Alex shook her head, "No you don't."

"Cragen'll have my ass if my files aren't finished," she groused, raising her hand and waving at an approaching yellow cab.

Alex lowered the waving hand, "There is no _'surprise'_ audit tomorrow," she said.

"_What?" _

Alex smiled sweetly, "I had one of the legal's call Cragen and pretend to be from the Chief of D's office," she confessed.

Olivia looked up at her, processing the new information, "Why?" she asked.

"How else was I going to get you in there at midnight on your own?" Alex replied, kissing the stunned expression.

Olivia felt her heart swell as she gave herself up to the loving touch, as the kiss ended she nodded in understanding, "You knew I would stay late to finish them…" she said, trailing her eyes over the coat once more.

Alex nodded, "Dedicated and predictable," she replied.

"I like your boots," Olivia said quietly.

Alex smiled, "They go well with my outfit," she answered softly.

Olivia looked at the coat and nodded.

Alex lowered her mouth to Olivia's parted lips, _"I meant the one underneath,"_ she whispered.

_**Thanks for reading**_


	2. Temptress

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC

**Author's Note**: This is a **smut-shot**, part of the _**Something for the Weekend **_range.

**Thanks:** To everyone on my **Yahoo Group, vivalab** - you're the best!

**Warning:** This story graphically depicts a loving, sexual relationship between two consenting hot women.

Vixen II: Temptress

By vivalaB

* * *

The elevator ride to their apartment was fraught with tension.

Alex had teased Olivia mercilessly in the backseat of the cab by _accidently_, parting her legs and flashing her naked thighs. The coat seeming to rise a little higher and open a little farther with each corner they rounded.

As they had entered their apartment building, Alex had insisted on talking with Derek, the concierge about his wife and their newborn baby. Olivia had feigned interest when really all she could focus on was the way Alex was leaning over the high counter, sliding one suede covered foot up and down the back of the other. When Alex finally bid him goodnight, Olivia had ushered her swiftly to the elevator.

Once inside, she moved to touch Alex, but a raised hand halted her movement as Alex pointed towards the security camera in the corner.

Olivia felt frustrated, the past hour had been the biggest teasing she had eve received and she desperately wanted to see beneath the coat. She also remembered promising to, _fuck Alex with her tongue_, and felt her clit pulse at the heated memory. She blew out an exasperated sigh.

"_Patience,"_ Alex purred from her relaxed position against the opposite wall, enjoying Olivia's evident struggle with her composure.

Olivia looked at her with darkened eyes, "I've never wanted you more than I do right now," she breathed out.

Alex's smile could only be described as predatory and Olivia felt her nipples strain agonizingly against her bra.

The walk from the elevator was slow and deliberate, with Alex putting a little extra sway into her hips as she moved stealthily across the carpeted floor. Olivia trailed a foot behind, admiring the movement in front of her.

As they reached the door to their apartment, Alex stepped aside, allowing Olivia to unlock it. She smiled as Olivia motioned for her to enter first.

Alex had left a lamp on in the living room and it cast an ethereal glow along the short hallway. She watched as Olivia carefully closed the door and turned the locks. Olivia turned towards her and looked at her hungrily.

"Unbutton your coat," Olivia said, repeating her earlier words.

Alex took a step back on her three inch heels, shaking her head, "No," she replied defiantly.

Olivia took a step forward, "I'm not asking," she said dangerously.

Alex licked her bottom lip, tasting the lipstick, "What are you going to do detective…arrest me?" she asked teasingly, shifting her stance, allowing the coat to part and expose her thighs.

Olivia's peripheral vision saw the flash of skin as she valiantly tried to maintain eye contact. She swallowed, feeling her simmering arousal starting to boil, "You said you wanted me to, '_fuck you_ _with my tongue_ counselor', I can't do that if you're wearing your coat," she replied, taking another step forward.

Alex smiled, "Why not?" she challenged, taking another step backwards.

Olivia looked at her, realizing what Alex was wanting her to do. She removed her service weapon and placed it on the small table by the door then removed her leather coat, letting it lie where it fell on the floor. She smiled, knowing how much the act would annoy her compulsively neat girlfriend.

"Turn around and place your hands on the wall," Olivia said, swallowing hard. She hadn't realized how different the implications of those words could sound until she said them to her lover.

Alex bit her bottom lip and looked at her for a few seconds before doing as instructed.

Olivia moved forward, "Spread your legs," she said, admiring the view. She watched eagerly as Alex spread her legs, her eyes following the long limbs up to her shapely behind, hidden under the material.

Alex smiled as she faced the wall, anticipation running through her veins. She felt Olivia behind her and heard her exhaling slowly. She gasped as hands covered the backs of her legs, moving slowly upwards, underneath the coat.

"I'll ask you one last time…unbutton your coat," Olivia breathed out.

Alex swallowed, hearing the need in Olivia's voice, "You do it," she husked.

Olivia slid her hands from the back of the coat to the front, sliding them over heated thighs before withdrawing them. She moved them to the first button, already opened in the interview room and moved on to the next. She let her fingertips trail lightly over newly revealed flesh with every button opened. Once the final catch was released, she parted the coat with agonizing slowness and cupped the firm breasts hidden by something silky and very smooth. Stiff peaks stood out proudly begging for attention.

This familiar act felt different due to the additional height Alex had gained, courtesy of the suede boots. Olivia slid her hands down taut flesh, deliberately maintaining a feather light touch with her fingers.

Alex's stomach flinched as Olivia caressed the heated skin, she breathed out slowly and closed her eyes.

Olivia reached the silk panties and resisted the urge to pull them down, removing her hands instead. She stepped back and silently unbuttoned her black shirt, revealing a black silken bra. For once Olivia was grateful she hadn't opted for her usual white undershirt. She pulled the shirt out from her jeans and let it hang open.

"Turn round…slowly," Olivia instructed, in the dimly lit hallway.

Alex swallowed and turned round, her eyes instantly drawn to the tanned skin on display. Anticipation and excitement assaulted her senses.

Olivia stood three feet from her girlfriend and felt all moisture leave her mouth as Alex's front came into view.

The open coat revealed cerulean blue, matching silk underwear with a little red heart adorning the centre of the bra and panties. The boots made Alex's legs look endless and Olivia felt her sex squeeze as she saw the wet spot on the underwear. Her eyes moved upward, she swallowed again as she realized the bold, red lipstick matched the shade of the red hearts.

Alex looked incredible.

Olivia stepped forward, "You were right Alex…" she swallowed and wet her lips, "…those boots do match the outfit underneath," she said, placing her hands inside the coat and settling them on slender hips.

Alex smiled down at her, "Am I ever wrong?" she asked hotly.

Olivia pretended to consider the question for a second.

Warm lips covered her own as arms moved swiftly, holding her firmly in place. Alex kissed her fervently and felt the mouth underneath surrender instantly to her questing invasion. Olivia caressed heated skin with her fingers, moving to cup Alex's firm ass and pulled her closer. The boots were magnificent but their bodies didn't mesh together as they normally would and she moaned into Alex's mouth.

Alex swallowed Olivia's moan, knowing it was part arousal and part frustration. She tore her mouth away, smiling wickedly as her hands released Olivia. Alex moved them to the lapels of her coat and slowly shrugged it over her shoulders and down her arms.

Olivia subconsciously held her breath.

Alex let the coat fall behind her and kicked it against the wall, her eyes never leaving Olivia's face.

Olivia stood transfixed, Alex looked beautiful and sexy as Hell. Olivia always thought Alex looked confident, beautiful and authoritative in the power suits she wore for court but, this outfit, was in a league of its' own. Alex oozed predatory danger and Olivia realized she liked it. She liked it a lot.

Alex stepped forward, "You like?" she asked, not stopping until she was touching Olivia.

Olivia remembered to breathe, _"I love,"_ she replied on a much needed breath as Alex slid the black shirt down her arms.

Alex leaned down and kissed the base of her throat, licking a wet path to her pulse point and sucked gently.

Olivia felt her body respond and clutched at Alex eagerly. She groaned as Alex moved her hands to her denim clad ass and kneaded her rhythmically.

Alex lifted her mouth and stared into dark eyes, "Do you trust me?" she husked.

Olivia frowned, "Of course," she replied instantly, eager to resume their teasing.

Alex lifted her hands and brought them into view.

Olivia's eyes caught the flash of metal and she gasped in surprise.

Alex dangled the police issue handcuffs in front of her and smiled knowingly.

Olivia lay naked on the large bed, staring at the ceiling. Her mind replaying the night so far as she shifted her hips on the bed trying to find some much needed relief. The room was cool, but not cold as it caressed her breasts, causing her nipples to announce their presence proudly. She anxiously awaited her teasing lover's return and smiled at how easily she had given Alex control. They shared a healthy love life, equal in every aspect but, Olivia was usually the leader in the bedroom. She bit her bottom lip, _'Not tonight,'_ she thought, arching her head backwards and viewing her restrained hands.

Alex stood at the bedroom door, silently watching her lover. She stepped into the room and moved towards the bed.

Olivia's eyes shifted at the sound of movement, smiling appreciatively as a naked Alex approached, "No boots?" she asked.

"No need," came the instant response as Alex set her glasses on the bedside table.

Olivia swallowed as Alex moved on to the bed and straddled her thighs. Alex leaned forward and kissed her savagely, taking pleasure in Olivia's feeble attempts to free her steel bonds. She pressed their breasts together and moaned into Olivia's mouth as her hardened nipples slid over her own. Alex pulled her mouth away and kissed a teasing trail from her lips to her chest. She leaned on her elbows and admired the large dark colored nipples, her mouth eager to suck them.

Olivia watched Alex's eyes darken and a light flush appear over her skin. She saw her wet her lips and the direction of her gaze and felt need flood over her, "Suck them," she pleaded.

Alex shifted her gaze and looked upwards, "Is that what you want?"

Olivia nodded in response, arching her back invitingly.

Alex considered ignoring the plea but, her own need was rising too and she desperately wanted to fill her mouth with the breasts before her. She leaned forward and licked around the stiff peak, ignoring the whimpers from her lover. She bit lightly on the underside of the full breast and felt her own sex clench in response. She moved a hand to the other breast and cupped it, teasing the hardened nipple with her fingers. She dragged her open mouth to the large nipple and swiped a hot tongue over it before capturing it between her teeth and tugging. She released it with an audible _pop_ and marveled as it swelled even bigger. She turned her head and rubbed her cheek against it, breathing heavily at the sensations it caused.

Olivia closed her eyes as she pushed upwards with her hips into Alex and panted softly.

Alex captured the dark nipple again, sucking it greedily into he mouth. The harder she sucked, the more Olivia thrust. She shifted so that she could reach a hand between them and ran her fingers through slippery folds.

Olivia panted at the contact and parted her legs, she tugged at the handcuffs, threaded through the slats of the headboard and growled in frustration.

Alex cupped her wet heat and ran a slender finger along the hooded clit, feeling it jump in response. She parted the folds and moved the finger into the swollen wetness, skillfully using her other fingers to keep her lover parted.

Olivia's dripping centre begged for contact, opening and closing at the proximity of the fingers.

Alex sucked harder on the nipple and opened her mouth wide, taking in as much of the olive skin as she could, moaning constantly with pleasure.

Olivia thrashed her body on the bed, her body being assaulted by her talented lover.

Alex felt her own sex squeeze followed by a gush of wetness, she moved slightly allowing it to coat Olivia's thigh and began to slide against it.

Olivia's sex thrust upwards, desperately searching for deeper contact with the teasing fingers. She felt Alex coat her thigh with her wetness and needed more.

"Please Alex," she panted desperately.

Alex released the breast and squeezed the other nipple between her finger and thumb.

Olivia sucked in a shaky breath.

Alex removed her hand from Olivia's sex and cupped her own heated centre, slicking their moisture together. She lifted her hand and painted Olivia's lips with the combined wetness. Olivia instantly licked her lips and closed her eyes, humming with pleasure at the taste sensation.

Alex waited until she had opened her eyes before she kissed her slowly, tasting the wetness on Olivia's lips and tongue. She pulled back, breathless.

"_I'll take that tongue fucking now,"_ she whispered.

Olivia couldn't contain the noise that escaped her mouth as she pulled desperately on the cuffs, "Uncuff me, I need to taste you…please," she begged.

Alex sat back and ran her hands over Olivia's stomach and breasts, pinching the nipples hard before moving her fingers to her own breasts and cupping them. She tugged forcefully on the pink tipped buds, gasping in response as she ground herself onto Olivia's thigh.

Olivia tugged at her restraints again, shifting her lower half urgently against Alex.

Alex released her breasts and moved up the bed, dragging he wetness along Olivia's heated flesh. She ignored the moans from her lover, intent on her goal and didn't stop until her knees were on either side of Olivia's head.

Olivia was in sensual overload, eager to taste the blonde above her, "Please," she panted.

Alex smiled at her before lowering her aching sex onto Olivia's parted lips and waiting tongue.

The first swipe of Olivia's tongue caused a gush of wetness to escape her pulsing opening and she instinctively pulled back.

Olivia yanked at her hands, the steel cuffs clanking against the wooden frame, "Don't hold back…please," she pleaded.

Alex looked down at her, "You're sure?" she asked hesitantly.

Olivia nodded, tilting her head and parting her lips.

Alex moved forward and lowered herself once more. She clutched the headboard as Olivia ran her tongue along her folds repeatedly. She felt herself opening and closing in response and moved a hand to part herself further for her lover.

Olivia plunged her tongue straight into Alex's opening and swallowed her body's response hungrily. She strained her head to make deeper contact, curling her tongue with every thrust. The hips above her moved urgently and Olivia could feel Alex's clit nudging her nose. She withdrew her tongue and slid it upwards, laying the underside flat against the clit and using the tip of her tongue to tease the root.

Alex shifted to allow better contact and continued to moan and pant above her.

Olivia sucked the swollen bundle into her mouth, feeling it pulse against against her tongue. She flicked the tip of her tongue across it rapidly and felt wetness spill over her chin and down her neck as Alex continued to thrust.

"_Fuck,"_ Alex panted harshly.

Olivia sucked harder, loving it when her typically eloquent girlfriend lost control and swore.

Alex was trying to hold back, wanting to prolong the pleasure but the skillful tongue was driving her to the brink. She shifted again, needing Olivia inside her.

Olivia tried desperately to hold on to the throbbing nub as Alex moved, her own sex clenching furiously in response. She plunged deeply into Alex once more, ignoring the straining ache in her tongue and moaned into the wetness. Alex pulsed up and down, her inner walls gripping the rigid muscle tightly, as she thrust frantically against Olivia's face.

She felt her orgasm approaching and ground her soaking sex harder.

Olivia could barely breathe, her nose was wet, but she could feel Alex's climax about to explode and was determined to continue. She gripped the headboard between her cuffed hands and lifted her head higher, moaning as she did so.

Alex's hips pulled away slightly as her orgasm hit and hot wetness gushed from her pulsing sex down Olivia's throat.

The long and loud guttural groan was ripped from Alex's throat as she ground onto Olivia.

Olivia swallowed her hard earned reward and breathed heavily through her nose as Alex lifted herself away.

She moaned in protest, looking up at the heaving blonde. Unable to speak she took in a few gulping breaths before straining forward again and suckling her clit.

Alex gasped, her clit throbbed as Olivia sucked it hard. Alex gripped the headboard as another wave of wetness washed over Olivia's chin.

Olivia lapped at her throbbing centre, enjoying the taste as her own clit pulsed, begging for attention. She watched Alex bring herself under control, her chest heaving as she moved back.

Alex settled herself on top of Olivia and looked into her eyes.

Olivia swallowed a few times, panting lightly as her own breathing evened out.

Alex kissed her slowly, tasting herself and moaning. She pulled back and smiled, "That was fucking incredible," she whispered, licking Olivia's wet chin.

Olivia closed her eyes, "You're incredible," she panted.

Alex lifted her head and gazed at her lover before sliding her breasts down her body and settling between her parted legs.

Olivia watched as Alex opened her legs wider and bent her head. Brown connected with blue and they shared a loving smile before Alex blew lightly across her heated sex.

Olivia felt her clit pulse as the cool breath passed over the exposed tip. Alex moved her hands beneath her hips and lifted them to meet her waiting mouth. She used her tongue to part Olivia's folds and ran the flat tongue back and forth in a familiar motion.

She dipped her tongue into Olivia's canal and groaned at the hot taste she found. She plunged in deeper, feeling the inner muscles latch on to her tongue eagerly. She withdrew and moved to the pulsing bundle of nerves. She licked slowly around Olivia's clit, pressing harder into the sides along the root and feeling Olivia writhe about encouraging her to make direct contact. She hummed in pleasure, knowing how much her girlfriend enjoyed the vibrations against her sensitive nub.

Olivia lifted and rotated her hips, eager for Alex to suck her clit, "Please," she panted, feeling her arms strain desperately against the headboard.

Alex sucked the throbbing clit into her mouth, resting the flat of her tongue against the tip. She savored the feeling of Olivia's most sensitive nerve ending twitching desperately against her.

She held her there, sucking continuously as she moved one of her hands to Olivia's opening and slid two fingers boldly in. She flicked the tip of her clit at the same time causing a gush of hot fluid to coat her fingers.

Olivia thrust upwards, pumping her hips.

Alex released her clit and began to lick in earnest as her fingers continued to plunge into her. She removed her hands allowing Olivia's wetness to slide down her sex and followed it with her fingers.

She moved her other hand and rubbed the wetness into Olivia's puckered opening, smiling into her clit as she felt her lover's reaction. Her other fingers slicked their way back over her opening before joining her mouth at the pulsing bundle of nerves.

She dabbed gently with a single finger at the tight opening, smearing wetness with every swipe before easing slowly inside. She shifted position, allowing her body to continue with this dual pleasure assault with both hands and her mouth.

Olivia didn't know what sensation to focus on, the latest one was not new in their lovemaking, but it was the first time Alex had used her finger and not her tongue. Her hips moved on their own accord, seeking pleasure and release.

Alex felt the first ring of muscle give way as her finger pushed slowly in to the first knuckle. She rubbed her fingers over Olivia's clit as she tore her mouth away, breathing heavily. She looked up at Olivia whose eyes were closed with her head tilted back as she pumped her hips.

Alex began to move the single digit in and out of the tight opening, watching Olivia's mouth parting as she panted loudly.

Alex moved her fingers back to the slick opening and without warning, plunged three fingers deep into her lover.

Olivia gasped in surprise and bucked her hips furiously as Alex thrust into her, twisting her wrist with every deep thrust. Olivia panted loudly, moaning indistinguishable words to her lover in between urgent rasps. The feeling of fullness overwhelming her.

Alex felt powerful and privileged as she loved her girlfriend with her fingers and mouth and increased her efforts. Hands pumped in tandem as she sucked the clit once more, determined to hear Olivia scream her release.

Olivia couldn't hold on any longer, her arms hurt with the effort of gripping on to the headboard and she was sure it would break at any moment under the strain. She felt both her openings clench tightly and her clit twitching in Alex's heated mouth. Her stomach muscles coiled, ready for release as her back arched off the bed, her body tightening like a bow about to snap.

Olivia's body went rigid and hung motionless in mid air before a scream of sheer ecstasy was ripped from her throat. Colors flashed behind her closed eyes and her ears buzzed loudly, she thought she was about to pass out as her orgasm crashed over her, hot juices pouring from her core as her clit pulsed uncontrollably. She pumped her body onto the fingers and rode out her climax, feeling aftershocks ripple through her body.

Alex withdrew her finger and slowly removed the three buried deep inside Olivia's canal. She continued to lap at the bundle of nerves, feeling it pulse with pleasure in the aftermath. She cupped Olivia's sex protectively before releasing her mouth.

She kissed her way back up Olivia's body and moved to the side, admiring her handiwork. Olivia's skin was flushed, a light sheen of sweat covered her face and heaving upper chest. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was opening and closing rapidly as she panted furiously. She looked at the white knuckles griping the headboard and smiled in satisfaction before reaching for the key on the nightstand and releasing her.

Olivia slowly brought her arms down, only wincing slightly at the strain in her muscles. She opened her eyes and grinned before opening her arms for Alex.

Alex moved into her arms, kissing her slowly and pouring all her love into the action. Olivia held her tightly as they shifted and lay beside each other. Lips parted and hands caressed heated, sated skin as they smiled lovingly at one another.

"Now that….was fucking incredible," Olivia said grinning widely.

Alex nodded her head, "I love you," she said quietly.

"I love you too," Olivia whispered as she reveled in the afterglow as her body continued to pulse.

Alex ran a teasing trail over her hip and smiled, "Would you like your gift now?" she asked.

Olivia snorted, "There's more?"

Alex released her hold and sat up before reaching over to the nightstand, opening a drawer and retrieving a package.

Olivia shifted and sat against the headboard, watching Alex with curious dark eyes.

She placed the wrapped gift in Olivia's lap, "Happy Birthday," she husked, placing a gentle kiss on her lover's mouth.

Olivia looked at the oblong package before lifting it and shaking it. She ignored the swat from Alex and carefully tore at the bright red wrapping paper, slowly revealing the contents.

Alex couldn't hide the blush that covered her face as the gift was revealed. She resisted the urge to look away as Olivia looked with surprise from the box into her blue eyes.

"I love my gift," Olivia said quietly.

Alex leaned forward and kissed her. After a few minutes of tender exploration she pulled back.

"_I think I'll love it more,"_ she whispered as she reached for the box and opened it.

_**Thanks for reading**_


	3. Femme Fatale

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC

**Author's Note**: This is a **smut-shot**, part of the _**Something for the Weekend**_range.

**Warning:** This story is **X rated**, if you're looking for the plot, please read Vixen I.

**Thanks:** To everyone on my **Yahoo Group, vivalab** - you're the best!

Vixen III: Femme Fatale

By vivalaB

_

* * *

_Alex knelt at the edge of the bed, securing the clasp around Olivia's waist as she stood in front of her, hands boldly on her hips.

"Why are you standing like that?"Alex asked, smiling up at her lover.

Olivia pushed her hips forward in response, causing Alex to move her head back, lest she risk losing an eye. She moved a hand and swatted a firm buttock playfully.

"Play nice," Alex warned as she removed the control from the resting pouch at the back of the soft harness.

Olivia grinned, "Or what?" she asked.

Alex waggled her eyebrows and pressed the button.

Olivia gasped aloud and clenched her thighs together as she pushed her hips forward in surprise.

Alex held up the slim black remote and grinned, "I warned you," she said smiling dangerously.

Olivia looked at the thin wire connected to the purple vibrating, strap-on dildo and rotated her hips as the clit bumper did exactly what it said on the box. She instinctively reached a hand down and accidently nudged the large toy, sending a deeper vibration through her throbbing nub.

Alex licked her lips, she knew how good that clit bumper felt and reached a hand out and pulled Olivia closer, "It's good isn't it?" she purred, massaging the firm ass cheeks under her hands.

Olivia nodded as her face flushed with arousal, "How d'you know?" she asked teasingly, holding onto Alex's shoulders for support.

Alex smiled up at her, a feral look in her eyes, "Had to make sure you wouldn't be disappointed," she breathed out, fascinated by the movement of Olivia's hips.

Olivia moaned as she felt her centre rubbing against the padded harness in a deliciously tortuous fashion, "I can't wait to be inside you," she breathed out as the 8 inch plastic cock thrust forward.

Alex licked her lips and reached beneath the harness, gathering Olivia's wetness.

Olivia looked down and watched as Alex coated the toy with her juices and worked it with her hand_, "Oh fuck,"_ she panted as the clit bumper pushed then pulled away from her pulsing bundle of nerves.

Alex couldn't believe how erotic the sight of her girlfriend wearing a thick purple cock could be, until now.

Olivia's breathing grew shallow, she closed her eyes as she lifted a hand from Alex's shoulder and trailed it over her own taut stomach. She cupped a full, firm breast and pinched the hardened nipple roughly, thrusting her hips to increase the vibrating contact.

Her eyes flew open as Alex moaned.

She looked down and nearly passed out as Alex licked the wetness from the head then wrapped her lips around the thick dildo, sucking the length into her mouth.

"_Fuck…oh my God…"_ Olivia groaned. She'd never worn a strap-on before, never even considered the idea of a woman giving her a blow job erotic either, unless that woman was Alex Cabot. She felt Alex sucking the dildo deep into her mouth before pushing it back against her throbbing clit. The whole experience was entirely new, yet, overwhelmingly arousing.

Alex moaned at the taste of Olivia's wetness smeared across the plastic cock, she couldn't wait to feel Olivia inside her, pushing deeply into her swollen sex and sharing in her pleasure. She released the toy from her mouth and rose up on the bed to meet Olivia's eyes, "That's the first time I've ever done that, was it any good?" she asked, licking her lips shamelessly.

Olivia lowered her head and gabbed Alex's shoulders, pulling her forward, mashing their mouths together in a desperate clash of teeth and tongues. The dildo standing proudly between them. Olivia felt her sex squeeze and hot juices slick down her thighs.

She tore her mouth away, "I'm not going to last," she panted out desperately.

Alex pressed the button and the vibrating ceased. The thrusting hips did not. She moved off the bed and stood in front of Olivia, enjoying the 2 inch height advantage immensely as the dildo bumped along her sex. She gasped as Olivia brought her closer and slipped the controller back into the pouch as Olivia crushed their bodies together. She gasped again as she rubbed her sex along the dildo as Olivia gripped her by the ass.

"I w_ant to fuck you,"_ Olivia whispered hotly, delighting in the sharp intake of breath Alex took as she slicked herself along the underside off the thick, purple cock.

Alex slid a hand between their bodies and grasped the dildo firmly, looking into Olivia's eyes as she held the tip against her swollen outer lips. She curled her free hand around Olivia's neck and pulled her mouth closer, _"Please," _she breathed out, the command barely audible.

Olivia closed the distance between them and kissed her fiercely, pouring all her love and passion into the motion. She felt the tip of the cock nudging against Alex's swollen lips and groaned into her lover's mouth. She opened her eyes as she deepened the kiss and caught their reflection in the full length mirror across the room, next to the closet. She felt her centre open and more hot wetness soak into the harness. Her eyes remained riveted on the scene in the mirror as Alex's gloriously naked backside thrust against her creating a vision of unparalleled hedonism.

Olivia tore her mouth away and turned Alex round.

Alex felt her body heave with excitement. Olivia spun her, pulling the nubile form back against her and caressing her lower belly with one hand. Olivia's hardened nipples rubbed across Alex's smooth back as the dildo nudged insistently between her ass cheeks. She closed her eyes as Olivia smoothed her hair away from her face.

"Look…" Olivia instructed, pointing at their reflected images in the mirror, "…Look how beautiful you are," she said, moving her lips to Alex's neck as she reached her other hand round to massage a high, perky breast.

Alex stared at the mirror, reaching behind her with one hand to hold Olivia's head to her neck as she placed her other over Olivia's on her belly and guided her lower. She trailed Olivia's hand down the small patch of neatly trimmed blonde hair and over the throbbing nub of nerves, pressing her fingers against her swollen, heated sex and panting heavily at the contact. She looked at their joined hands in the mirror and felt her sex clench in anticipation, "Look how beautiful _we_ are," she said, amending Olivia's observation.

Olivia lifted her head and watched in the mirror as Alex opened her mouth and licked her lips before biting the lower one. Olivia swallowed as she pushed two fingers against the oozing opening and felt Alex's centre clench, trying to pull them inside. Olivia moved her hand from the breast and reached between their bodies, maneuvering the shaft between Alex's thighs. She felt Alex push against her as she slid her sopping sex along its length. Olivia reached behind her to the pouch on the harness and felt for the button on the controller, she pressed it and felt the vibration instantly reverberate along the thick dildo, she gasped as the clit bumper burst into life and nudged her swollen bundle of nerves teasingly.

Alex moaned loudly and closed her eyes. She stroked her sex along the cock, coating it with her abundant wetness. She felt her balance waiver and gripped Olivia's neck with her hand as she shifted Olivia's fingers to her pulsing clit.

Olivia wanted to fuck her, wanted to be buried deep inside her, needing to hear her scream in ecstasy. She pulled back, watching Alex's reaction in the mirror.

She smiled at her beautiful lover's flushed features and heaving chest. She nudged Alex's legs apart and placed a hand on her lower back, easing her forward, "Is this what you want?" she panted, looking into her shining blue eyes.

Alex placed her hands on the bed and lifted her ass invitingly, "You know it is," she breathed out, panting as she held Olivia's heated gaze in the mirror.

Olivia's breathing was harsh as she cast her eyes to the swaying breasts in the mirror as Alex leaned forward, her need painted clearly on her thighs. Olivia looked at the wetness and reached a hand down, she rubbed Alex's juices into the blonde's heated sex, watching intensely as Alex's mouth opened and closed rapidly as she fought to control her breathing. Olivia positioned two fingers at her entrance, "Look at me," she said quietly and waited for blue eyes to open.

As soon as Alex opened her eyes, Olivia thrust her fingers deep into her heated core, pushing them in as far as the webbing on her hand would allow.

Alex groaned loudly and dipped her head, blonde hair hanging loosely.

"I love you," Olivia panted as she finger fucked Alex purposefully.

Alex could only whimper her response as her hands gripped the comforter on the bed tightly.

Olivia removed her fingers and smiled as Alex groaned her displeasure, she rubbed the blonde's wetness over the thick, vibrating strap-on before adjusting her stance. The clit bumper was driving her wild, but she was determined to give Alex the fucking she deserved. She bent forward and placed a hand on a slim hip as she moved the head of the cock to Alex's dripping entrance. She teased her with it, watching Alex's face in the mirror contort with unbridled pleasure.

Olivia gripped the dildo with one hand and guided it into the clenching hole.

Alex groaned loudly, spreading her legs a little wider to accommodate the shaft. She felt Olivia pushing into her slowly and holding on to her hip for support. Her breathing was coming fast and furious as she felt herself being filled by the vibrating toy. It felt so big inside her and she could feel the head poking at her inner spongy walls. She whimpered again and opened her eyes. Olivia was gripping her hips with both hands and slowly pumping her hips, her mouth was hanging open as her breathing grew erratic. Olivia met her eyes and smiled before sucking in a ragged breath.

Olivia pushed slowly inside, then slowly out. The sensation was incredible as the vibrations tickled her clit and Alex's core simultaneously. Alex's opening gushed hot wetness onto the purple cock before sliding down and soaking Olivia's sex. She thrust the shaft in again, her entry smoother as Alex's walls slicked with want, welcomed the stimulating invasion.

"_Harder,"_ Alex panted, trying to keep her eyes focused on her lover.

Olivia nearly came at the words alone as she began to work the toy in and out, the cautious, exploratory, steady strokes soon replaced by long, deep, faster ones as Olivia's hips slapped against Alex's ass, grinding into her.

Alex was lost in a haze of erotic need and felt the dildo filling her, the thick, vibrating shaft stimulating her to climax. She looked at her own reflection, her breasts swinging with every thrust and her clenching fists, curling deeper into the comforter. Olivia's eyes were closed, her hands holding Alex firmly in place as she pounded into her, '_God, I love this woman,'_ Alex thought.

Olivia could feel her orgasm coming and pumped her hips faster, hearing Alex's breathing hitch as she thrust back on to the plastic cock. She released one hand and reached around to Alex's clit, stroking the throbbing bundle urgently.

"_Oh Liv…yes…yes…oh fuck…"_ Alex growled out, thrusting and panting wildly. Her core opened and hot juices flowed like lava down the shaft, soaking them both and gluing them together. She felt her clit pulse and pushed herself onto the shaft and Olivia's fingers, screaming her lover's name as she released her mind blowing orgasm.

The exquisite sounds of her lover climaxing were Olivia's undoing as the continual pushing and pulling of the clit bumper pushed her over the edge. She groaned wantonly as she ground her hips into Alex, milking her orgasm and riding the blonde until another sharp orgasm washed over her.

Alex continued to pump the vibrating shaft as she felt her arms shaking and threaten to give way.

Olivia reached for her shoulders and carefully pulled her upright, the strap-on still buried inside her. She wrapped her arms around Alex and rested her head against her neck, trying to calm her breathing.

Alex panted, aftershocks still coursing through her and eased forward, releasing her grip on the plastic cock. She turned to face Olivia and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her reverently.

Olivia groaned into the kiss and Alex sensed something was wrong, she pulled back and searched the darkened orbs, "You okay?" she whispered, her heart still pumping furiously.

Olivia reached feebly behind her for the remote and pressed the button, stopping the vibrations against her overly sensitive clit. She smiled, "I am now," she said, breathing out slowly as her body calmed down from the incredible orgasmic high.

Alex kissed her tenderly, "Did you like that?" she asked, unable to mask her own enjoyment.

"You have to ask?" Olivia teased, rubbing her hands in slow circles across the smooth back.

Alex grinned and kissed her again as she reached behind Olivia and unbuckled the clasp.

Olivia broke the kiss as the clasp was released, arching her brows in question.

Alex grinned wickedly, "_My turn,"_ she whispered.

**_Thanks or reading_**


	4. Cake

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC

**Author's Note**: This is a **smut-shot**, part of the _**Something for the Weekend**_range.

**Warning:** This story is **X rated**, if you're looking for the plot, please read Vixen I.

**Thanks:** To everyone on my **Yahoo Group, vivalab** - you're the best!

Vixen IV: Cake

By vivalaB

* * *

Olivia lay on her back, legs splayed and arms wide with her eyes closed, a picture of total relaxation. She enjoyed the cool air of the bedroom as it blew across her sated skin aiding her descent from another orgasmic high. She smiled and breathed out slowly as images of Alex on top of her, thrusting deeply into her core, whilst wearing the plastic cock, flashed behind her eyelids. Alex had pushed them both to earth shattering climaxes, denying their spent bodies the rest they were screaming for.

Olivia opened her eyes and ran a hand over her breasts and stomach, not stopping until she was gently cupping her throbbing, swollen sex. She smiled with satisfaction before looking towards the bedroom door and then to the bedside clock. She frowned, realizing Alex had been gone for almost five minutes, she was only going for some water. She shifted and flinched as her ass came into contact with wetness, she rolled out of bed and snapped on the bedside lamp, looking down at the patches of evidence, marking their lovemaking on the once pristine sheets. She shook her head and smiled as she removed the pillows and stripped the bed before replacing the soiled sheets with fresh ones.

She glanced at the clock again and decided to go in search of her lover. She looked at the purple dildo sitting proudly on the night stand at Alex's side of the bed and considered surprising her, but quickly dismissed the idea as the pleasant ache in her belly reminded her of how badly she needed to replace lost fluids.

Olivia stood at the open kitchen door, her eyes darting round the room.

The kitchen was large, the polished black granite surfaces shining in an ethereal glow created by the dozen candles strategically placed on various surfaces. Her eyes stopped on the blonde leaning over the large island that dominated the room, her blonde head resting casually on both hands as she gazed at the cake in front of her.

Alex was wearing Olivia's discarded and ruined black shirt, she had retrieved it from the floor of the hallway as she had padded naked to the kitchen. She smiled as she looked at the cake and the single long stemmed, birthday candle in the centre, she wondered what her girlfriend would wish for as she lost herself in memories of their incredible night of shared passion and unrestrained desire. She shifted her gaze as movement caught her eyes and she beamed instantly at the sight of her naked lover and leaned back, waiting for her to enter the room.

Olivia moved slowly, her eyes fixed on Alex as she stepped around the island and placed a loving arm around her, "What's this?" she asked, unable to hide her smile.

"Your birthday cake," Alex replied, leaning into the embrace.

Olivia brought her closer and kissed her tenderly, "I meant the shirt," she teased as she pulled back, plucking at the material.

Alex snorted, "I was cold," she answered, wrapping both arms around Olivia and sighing happily.

"Then let me heat you up," Olivia husked, moving her hands to cup Alex's naked ass and pull her tightly against her.

Alex laughed, "Your cake, don't you want to blow out your candle and make a wish?"

Olivia loosened her hold and turned her attention to the cake on the counter. She smiled at the chocolate creation, topped with a pair of silver icing handcuffs, "Very creative," she commented. She scooped a finger into the chocolate butter icing and placed it in her mouth, sucking the tasty treat slowly.

Alex swallowed as she watched Olivia's finger disappear between her lips and felt her mouth go suddenly dry.

Olivia released her finger and licked her lips, "That is the _best_ cake I've ever tasted," she stated, scooping more of the chocolate on to her finger. She noticed Alex's eyes darken and follow her movements.

Alex saw the finger rise and move towards her mouth, she parted her lips instinctively as Olivia placed her finger on her bottom lip. Alex flicked the tip with her tongue and closed her eyes at the sweet sensation. She moved her head and captured Olivia's finger, licking the chocolate icing slowly from the slender digit.

Olivia felt her stomach clench as Alex suckled her finger sensuously with her skillful tongue. She pulled her finger back and waited for Alex to open her eyes.

"I already got my wish," Olivia said quietly.

Alex shook her head, "You haven't even blown out your candle yet," she replied softly.

Olivia gazed at the blonde, her love for this woman overwhelming her and rendering her momentarily speechless, "I got my wish the day you agreed to go on a date wit me," she whispered as emotion filled her voice.

Alex felt a surge of happiness radiate throughout her body as she beamed back at the brunette.

"Though, I should blow it out before we need to call 911," Olivia teased, indicating the candles around the room.

Alex grinned, "Flame retardant candle holders," she responded, waggling her eyebrows.

Olivia shook her head at her ever logical girlfriend and looked back at the cake. She moved one hand to the counter, lifting one of the glasses filled with iced water and handed it to Alex before reaching for the other one. She held her glass up, "Thank you for being in my life and giving me the best birthday I can remember," she said honestly, clinking their glasses together.

Alex smiled, "And _thank you_ for sharing your birthday gift."

Olivia smiled as she took a long pull of the cool, refreshing water and placed the glass back on the counter. She reached for Alex's and repeated the motion, "I'd like to eat my cake now," she said.

Alex took a backwards step, heading towards the utensil drawer. A hand on her arm stopped her. She looked into the dark brown eyes and shook her head questioningly.

"_I don't need a fork,"_ Olivia whispered, pushing the black shirt down the slender arms. She pulled Alex gently towards her, admiring her beauty in the gentle glow of candlelight.

Alex felt her inner temperature rise, unsure of what was to come, but eager to find out what her lover had in mind. She watched as Olivia scooped more chocolate on to her finger and moved her hand slowly towards her breasts.

Olivia painted the perky, rose tipped breasts with the tasty icing, reaching for more until both nipples were completely covered with a generous coating of the dark brown fondant. She lowered her mouth and began to lick gently, her tongue lapping at the soft butter icing. She moaned as she sucked as much of Alex's right breast into her mouth as possible, feeling the blonde tangle her hands in her hair, holding her in place as she pushed more of her breast into the hungry mouth.

Olivia released the nipple, licking her lips and moaning with delight. She was about to move to the other breast when Alex forced her head upwards, capturing her lips in a searing kiss, plunging her tongue deeply into her mouth and tasting the sweet treat for herself.

The move caused their bodies to press together, chocolate butter icing smearing across Olivia's right breast. She gasped into Alex's mouth at the slippery sensation across her nipple and pulled her head away, panting heavily.

Olivia licked her lips and swiftly captured Alex's left breast, sucking greedily. She tugged the nipple roughly between her teeth and felt her stomach flutter as Alex growled with lust above her. She panted around the nipple in her mouth, feeling her clit pulse excitedly in response. She slid her hands around Alex's body, kneading the firm cheeks of her ass and pulling her towards her.

Alex thrust into the touch, moving a hand between their bodies and cupping Olivia's swollen centre. She felt the pleasurable pain in her breast intensify as Olivia suckled her harder and used her free hand to grip the counter.

Olivia released her, her lips shiny with saliva and chocolate and looked at the cake beside them. Alex followed her gaze and moved her hand from the counter to the chocolate creation. She used two fingers to trace around the circumference of the cake and watched Olivia's eyes follow her movements. She lifted her fingers back to her body and painted a chocolate line form her breasts down to the neatly trimmed patch of fine blonde hair.

Olivia swallowed as her tongue traced a wet trail along her lower lip, "Who says you can't have your cake and eat it?" she husked. She was about to dip her head when an idea struck her, she reached across the counter and lifted the glasses, moving them to the counter underneath the cupboards to her left and turned back to the wide, granite surface of the island. She pushed the cake to the side and placed her hands on Alex's hips, guiding her back against the island before gently lifting her.

Alex gasped as her ass made contact with the cold surface and looked down into the heated gaze of her lover.

Olivia smiled and pulled her closer, resting her hands on Alex's slender thighs. Alex crossed her legs loosely behind Olivia's lower back and held on to her shoulders. Olivia smiled as she dipped her head and licked the trail of chocolate from her nubile body. She moved her hands and held Alex by the hips as her tongue removed every trace of the sweet treat. She reached the fine, blonde hair and kissed her hooded clit gently, using her chin to tease the parted, puffy lips. She felt Alex shift and push into her as she moved her hands and leaned back, offering herself to Olivia.

Olivia lifted her eyes and viewed the long, lean body, arching on the black, shiny surface and felt her own bundle of nerves throb with excitement. She shifted slightly and trailed her chocolate covered breast along Alex's sex, sliding her large, swollen nipple across her engorged clit.

"_Fuck,"_ Alex gasped in surprise and opened her eyes to watch her lover trail her breast teasingly along her clenching sex. She thrust her hips to meet the sensual caress, eager to feel the hardened nipple against her most sensitive nub again. Her breathing grew shallow as she tried to contain her need and make the moment last, but she needed more.

Olivia watched her lover struggling for control and felt an increased sense of wonder and awe for the woman she held. She eased back, looking into dilated blue eyes as she moved and smiled lovingly at her girlfriend. She ran her hands up Alex's body and gently eased her on to her back, smiling as Alex gasped as the coldness connected with her shoulders. Olivia reached for her thighs and placed them over her shoulders, pulling Alex closer. She shifted her stance and lowered her head, swiping the flat of her tongue along the dripping folds and moaned in delight.

Alex whimpered wantonly as Olivia lifted her hips off the counter and drank from her flowing centre. Alex arched towards the questing tongue, offering more of herself to her talented lover as she braced her hands against the cold surface of the solid counter.

Olivia suckled her clit, tormenting the tip with her tongue and feeling the shocks pulsing through the bundle of nerves. She slid her mouth lower and looked up to meet the flushed gaze of her beautiful lover and smiled.

"This is definitely the best cake I've ever tasted," she husked, removing the traces of chocolate from the top of her lip with her tongue. She smacked her lips together and groaned, enjoying the combined flavor. She rested her chin between the slippery, puffy folds and tilted her head, kissing a smooth, creamy thigh, _"Touch yourself,"_ she whispered, watching Alex closely.

Alex moved her hands from the cool surface to her over heated breasts and began to knead them urgently, her eyes never leaving Olivia's face. She licked her bottom lip as her palms teased her hardened peaks and pinched them tightly between her fingers and thumb. She gasped and pushed herself towards Olivia's unmoving mouth.

"Please Liv…I need you inside me…please…I want to come in your mouth," she choked out, her fingers twisting her nipples harder.

Olivia felt wetness slick down her thighs at the passionate plea and squeezed her legs together tightly, trying to relieve the growing ache tugging between her legs. She blew cool air lightly across Alex's clit and watched the body in her hands arch higher. She parted her lips and drove her tongue straight into Alex's clenching opening, tensing her tongue and thrusting in as far as she could. She felt the walls immediately grip her rigid muscle and draw her in deeper, she ignored the ache in her mouth as she strained in further, desperate to feel her lover climax. She felt fingers brush her hair and realized Alex had moved a hand and was rubbing furiously at her clit, she moaned as she opened her eyes and slid her tongue out. Alex was lost in a haze of pleasure as her hands simultaneously milked her breasts and clit with abandon.

Olivia plunged her tongue in and sped up her thrusting, feeling the walls grip her once more. Her own hips were thrusting in time with her tongue and she felt more hot juices flowing down her thighs. She lifted Alex higher and pumped her tongue in earnest.

Alex thrust wildly, feeling her inner muscles coil, begging for release. Her chest heaved with the harshness of her breathing and she cried out raggedly as her climax was ripped from her throat.

Olivia held her tightly as she felt Alex's body stiffen. She welcomed the sweet nectar that gushed over her tongue and slid deliciously down her throat, hot wetness soaking her chin. She lapped at Alex, drinking every drop of pleasure she had to offer and felt gentle fingers smooth away her hair. She lifted her head and panted loudly as she sucked in some much needed air. She lowered Alex to the counter top and rested her head on her thighs, regaining her breath.

Alex lay back on the counter, her fingers idly running through Olivia's hair as she enjoyed the feeling of bliss enveloping her sated body. After a few calming minutes, she lifted herself on shaky arms into a sitting position and leaned over Olivia, cradling her gently.

"God Liv, I love you so much," she breathed out.

Olivia lifted her head, causing Alex to pull back. She smiled up at her, "I love you too," she whispered before wiping her wet chin along a slender thigh.

Alex shook her head at the gesture, "I think we should get some sleep, before it gets any later," she said, shifting her eyes to the clock on the wall.

Olivia nodded as she looked between their bodies, noticing the sheen of sweat, tinged with streaks of chocolate, _"After we've showered,"_ she said, smiling wickedly.

_**Thanks for reading**_


	5. Quickie

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC

**Author's Note**: This is a **smut-shot**, part of the _**Something for the Weekend**_range.

**WWarning:** This story is **X rated**, if you're looking for the plot, please read Vixen I.

**Thanks:** To all of you for reading and especially everyone on the **Yahoo Group, vivalab** – you guys rock!

Vixen V: Quickie

By vivalaB

* * *

Alex followed Olivia into the living room, admiring her nakedness in the dim light as the dark haired woman led her by the hand, silently, to the bathroom. She took in the sway of trim hips and the long, muscular legs as her eyes travelled appreciatively over the toned body in front of her. She looked at Olivia's free right hand, swinging lightly by her side and studied the slender, skillful digits as they moved naturally with the motion.

Alex gasped in surprise as her body gently collided with the shorter woman's.

Olivia turned round and looked up at her, "You okay?" she asked, placing her free hand on Alex's hip.

Alex shook her head and smiled, "Sorry…distracted," she said quietly, placing her left hand gently on Olivia's face and sliding her thumb lightly over parted lips. She moved her gaze from Olivia's eyes to her inviting mouth and swallowed.

Olivia moved closer and shifted her hands, pressing their bodies together. Slender arms enveloped her and she felt Alex's body sag against her as the taller woman sighed contentedly. Alex's hands caressed her back, making slow circles from her shoulders, down her spine until they rested on firm globes of taut flesh. Olivia mirrored the movement and both women looked knowingly at one another.

"I suppose one night without sleep won't kill us," Olivia whispered as she slipped a toned thigh between Alex's welcoming, parted legs.

Alex's breath hitched and her stomach tightened as Olivia shifted her stance. Her sex squeezed, trying to increase contact on the muscled thigh as she rolled her hips. She licked her lips and swallowed, "And if it does…what a way to go," she husked, cradling Olivia's head and pulling her mouth towards her own.

Olivia closed her eyes and gave herself up to the insatiable blonde, raising her leg higher and swallowing Alex's response. Her chest heaved as Alex sucked her tongue deeply into her mouth and their breasts pressed insistently together. Olivia's hips began to thrust slowly as Alex ground herself on to her rock hard thigh.

Alex snaked a hand between their tightly pressed bodies and cupped Olivia's sex, pressing firmly against her damp folds, eliciting a sweet moan from her lover. She squeezed Olivia's thigh, ignoring the slight protest from her muscles as they reminded her of the exuberant workout they had already received over the last few hours.

Olivia ground her clit on to the heel of Alex's hand, feeling the long, slender digits teasing along her slit and stroking the clenching opening. She was powerless to stop the hot juices that escaped, coating Alex's hand with the evidence of her need.

Alex tore her mouth away, unable to concentrate as her senses were assaulted by the woman in her arms. She panted heavily, her breath blowing the hair away from Olivia's face. She kept her eyes locked on Olivia's as she struggled to breathe, her face contorting in uncontrollable pleasure as she thrust harder on to the toned thigh. She removed her hand from Olivia's heated, wet sex and grabbed the brunette's ass with both hands, holding her firmly in place as she pumped her hips faster.

Olivia ignored the aching in her own sex and focused on giving Alex pleasure. She panted raggedly, swallowing hard as she watched Alex in the throes of passion. She had waited a long time for true love and knew she had found the love of her life in Alex Cabot, happiness flowed through her body as she felt Alex gush hot wetness on to her thigh.

Alex struggled to keep her eyes open as the acute feelings of sensory awareness heightened to almost intolerable levels. She panted harshly as her mouth opened and closed as she sucked in short bursts of air.

Olivia leaned forward and suckled the base of her throat as her hands encouraged Alex to ride her clenching thigh harder.

Alex gasped as she pumped her hips furiously,_ "Coming,"_ she rasped as a whimper escaped her throat.

Olivia trailed her open mouth upwards until she was hovering over Alex's parted, wet lips and savoring the hot, ragged breath blowing harshly across her own. She kissed Alex urgently, hearing the blonde breathe heavily through her nose before tearing her mouth away.

She desperately wanted to taste Alex again and considered dropping to her knees and feasting on her throbbing wetness until she climaxed, but the thighs gripping her own and hands fastened on her ass told her she was too late.

Alex felt her climax coming as her sex opened and closed rapidly, painting Olivia's slick thigh with more hot juices. She tilted her head back, lips parted and eyes closed, unable to focus on anything other than her impending release. She cried out as hot lips tugged roughly on a painfully erect nipple, her clit tightened to an almost unendurable level of sensation until she finally fell over the edge with a sharp, hitching cry of release. She rubbed her pulsing sex along Olivia's slick thigh, prolonging her pleasure and gasped as another sweet orgasm swept across her trembling body.

Olivia released the swollen nipple and watched transfixed as Alex's face tightened and remained motionless for a few long seconds before it slackened and her climax crashed over her. She felt a surge of love as she savored the intimate moment, watching Alex's chest heave as the blonde regained her composure and shifted blue eyes until they settled lovingly on her own.

Alex brought their lips together, kissing Olivia with all the love in her heart as her hands stroked across the sweat dampened back. She pulled back slowly and gazed into darkened eyes, "I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow," she breathed out, smiling happily.

Olivia grinned, "Are you complaining?"

Alex shook her head, "Why would I complain when the woman I love has fucked me senseless all night," she teased, kissing her lips lightly.

Olivia smiled, "I love you too, more than you'll ever know," she answered honestly before returning the kiss.

Alex nodded slowly as they parted, "I do know, I feel the same," she said, pouring her feelings into another kiss and tightening her hold on the woman in her arms.

They stood for a few minutes, enjoying their connection and the comfortable silence surrounding them.

"We really need a shower," Olivia mumbled into Alex's neck.

Alex snorted, "Good job we managed to stay upright, the couch would have been ruined," she quipped, thinking of the traces of chocolate cake, now fused with sweat across their slick bodies.

Olivia released her and took a backwards step towards the hallway, pulling the blonde with her. As they passed through the bedroom, heading for the bathroom door, Olivia's eyes glanced over at the purple cock, standing proudly on the bedside table.

Alex caught the sideways glance and hid a predatory smile as she followed Olivia through the open door.

**_Thanks for reading_**


	6. Splash

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC

**Author's Note**: This is a **smut-shot**, part of the _**Something for the Weekend**_range.

**Warning:** This story is **X rated**, if you're looking for the plot, please read Vixen I.

**Thanks:** To all of you on my **Yahoo Group, vivalab**, for reading and supporting these tales of misadventure.

Vixen VI: Splash

By vivalaB

* * *

Olivia reached for the control knob and turned the water on, two shower heads, one in front and one on her left, instantly sprinkling hot, refreshing water over her body. She turned to the patiently waiting blonde, standing at the door of the large, glass walled, stall and smiled, "It's hot," she said, holding out her hand.

Alex accepted her hand and stepped into the shower, closing the door behind her and shivering involuntarily as hot jets of water cascaded over her slender frame. She turned around under the pulsing spray and tilted her head back, allowing the streams of wet warmth to soak her hair. She tangled her hands in the long, blonde locks and smoothed the wet strands away from her face as she moved closer to Olivia. She reached past the brunette to the shelf on the wall that held an array of shower products and selected the liquid soap, pumping the dispenser a few times and filling her hand with a large amount of thick, pink liquid.

Olivia closed her eyes and let the water soothe her tired muscles, smiling as soft hands encircled her waist and slicked across her stomach. She opened her eyes and looked down at the trail of lather Alex's hands were leaving as they soaped across her front. She felt Alex lean against her and reached her left hand over her shoulder, gently holding on to Alex's neck and drawing her nearer. She sighed as Alex's body connected lightly with her own and shuddered as hardened nipples rubbed deliciously across her back.

Alex closed her eyes, savoring the sensation of the wet body resting against her own and the firm flesh beneath her soapy hands as her head leaned against Olivia's, the height difference apparent, given their current state of undress. She smoothed her hands across Olivia's stomach and circled her belly button with teasing fingers. Olivia clenched her muscles reflexively and arched her back. Alex opened her eyes and watched as Olivia moved her free hand to her own breasts and began to merge the soap with the constant spray of water across her swollen nipples.

Every teasing touch from Alex's fingers reminded Olivia's aching sex that she was still in desperate need of release. The rhythmic pulsing of water assaulting her breasts was prompting Olivia to grind her ass into the sex behind her, which she did. She felt Alex move her hands to her hips, encouraging her gentle thrusting. Olivia felt a different type of wetness trail down her inner thighs and slid her hand to her swollen sex, cupping herself firmly.

Alex looked down the front of Olivia's body, eyes following the movement of her hand. She knew Olivia had ignored her own pleasure earlier, in favor of her own and smiled. She removed her hands and slipped away from Olivia, "I'll just be a minute," she said above the gentle splashing sounds.

Olivia turned and looked at her, "Where are you going?"

"_To finish what I started,"_ she whispered seductively as she leaned forward, kissing her hungrily until both women were panting heavily. She released her hold and stepped out of the shower, leaving an intrigued Olivia watching her curiously.

A few minutes later and Olivia had washed her hair in a last ditch attempt at not taking matters into her own hands. The shower door opened and she resisted the urge to turn around, having a fair idea why her girlfriend had left the shower.

Alex entered the stall once more and closed the door behind her, advancing on Olivia, a twinkle in her eyes. She stood under the spray for a few seconds, letting her body soak under the soothing water before running her hands over the firm globes of Olivia's ass. She trailed her hands down firm thighs, digging her fingers into taut muscles before raking her manicured nails up the backs of both legs.

Olivia hissed at the sharp pain in her legs and shifted her stance as the nails dragged over her ass before circling her waist. She reached behind her with both hands, but Alex slid away from her grasp and smiled.

"_Put your hands against the wall…and spread your legs,"_ Alex ordered huskily.

Olivia swallowed as she moved closer to the wall and placed her palms flat against the wet surface, water from the showerheads barely skimming her back and side.

Alex reached past Olivia and turned the water off, "I think you're wet enough," she rasped, surprising Olivia as she reached her hand between her parted legs and cupped her swollen sex.

Olivia squeezed herself on to the teasing hand and shuddered as Alex moved in behind her, dragging her nipples across her back.

"_Alex"_

Alex leaned forward and kissed her shoulder_, "Ssshh, let me love you,"_ she whispered, moving her lips slowly across the smooth, wet skin before trailing her open mouth down Olivia's back. She removed her hand from the grinding sex and held Olivia's hips in place, holding her steady before sinking slowly to her knees. She kissed the back of Olivia's knee, licking a wet trail up her thigh before repeating the motion with the other leg.

Olivia was trying not to thrust her hips and focus on the sensations caused by the beautiful woman behind her on her knees. She closed her eyes and gave herself up to the teasing lips, gasping as she felt the skillful tongue sliding between her parted cheeks.

Alex moved a hand between Olivia's legs again and rubbed her hand along the pulsing sex, capturing the throbbing nub between her fingers and tugging it gently. She felt it jump against her knowing digits and smiled into the cheeks her face was pressed against.

Olivia needed release, the fingers teasing her bundle of nerves were stoking the fires within and the tongue between her cheeks was making her legs unsteady. She moved a hand down to her sex and held Alex's fingers against her more firmly as she began to grind in a circular motion. The move inadvertently giving Alex's tongue more access to her puckered opening. She gasped as Alex's tongue swiped quickly over the tight hole and gushed hot wetness on to their joined hands.

Alex moaned as she felt Olivia's juices splash over her hand and reluctantly let go of Olivia's sopping sex. Olivia groaned in disappointment at the emptiness, until she felt Alex kiss her way back up her body, slowly trailing her tongue along the damp skin.

Olivia's fingers rubbed her clit in tight circles, desperate for release, her eyes closed as she concentrated on the sweet tightness in her belly. She gasped loudly as her eyes flew open at a new sensation between her legs.

Alex gripped Olivia's hips and leaned in closer, brushing her nipples across her back once more, "Do you want me to fuck you Olivia?" she asked softly, kissing her neck and sucking the skin teasingly.

Olivia trapped the vibrating strap-on between her legs and rubbed her aching sex along its length, her fingers holding the pulsing head in place against her throbbing clit, "_Yes,"_ she panted, thrusting her hips backwards.

Alex released the skin between her teeth, pleased at the red mark she had left, "Are you sore?" she asked tenderly as she moved a hand up to cup a full breast .

"A bit," Olivia replied hoarsely, panting raggedly.

Alex smiled and tilted Olivia's head until their mouths met in a fierce display of desire. The kiss was messy and wet as Alex thrust along Olivia's parted lips and bumped her clit repeatedly.

Olivia tried to keep their mouths together as her hand against the wall began to slide as her thrusting increased. The vibrating cock slid along her length rapidly as Alex's trim hips slapped noisily against her own furiously.

Alex could feel the juices pouring down her legs as the clit bumper stimulated her engorged nub, she focused on the woman in front and tore her mouth away, panting harshly.

Olivia's arm was tingling as her muscles began to strain, she pushed back against Alex's thrusting hips in order to lean forward.

Alex moved back giving her more room, "Are..you…okay?" she panted, holding Olivia steady as she braced both hands against the wall and peered over her shoulder, her cheeks flushed with arousal.

"_I…want you…inside,"_ she choked out, breathing sharply.

Alex smiled and licked her lips, "I love you," she panted.

Olivia closed her eyes and nodded, her mouth hanging open as she turned to face the wall, offering herself to the woman she loved.

Alex swallowed and adjusted her stance before pushing the vibrating dildo slowly into Olivia's clenching opening. She watched the brunette carefully for any signs of discomfort and seeing none, rolled her hips gently.

Olivia groaned with each thrust as her body adjusted to the fullness, keeping her eyes closed as her mouth hung open, breathing raggedly. Her inner walls gripped the thick toy as it pounded slowly into her and felt a constant flow of wetness covering the vibrating dildo. She felt fingers slide around her waist and seek out her clit, rubbing it furiously. Her body shuddered as she felt her release approaching.

"_Co..com..coming,"_ she panted as her face contorted with pleasure as her climax crashed over her.

Alex felt her own release approaching as Olivia's body jerked uncontrollably against her own. She released a guttural groan as her orgasm peaked and squeezed her eyes shut at the sharp sensation.

Olivia moved forward releasing her tight hold on the strap-on and slid her swollen sex along it, milking the last drops of pleasure from her overwhelming release.

Alex pulled away and quickly unbuckled the clasps, not bothering to switch off the vibrating dildo and threw it in the corner of the shower before wrapping her body around Olivia's. As their bodies cooled, Olivia turned in Alex's arms and kissed her tenderly as she held her close and whispered words of love.

After a few minutes of tender touches and gentle caresses, each accompanied by loving kisses, Olivia looked at the discarded toy in the corner, "I think you broke my birthday gift," she said, shaking her head sadly.

Alex placed a gentle kiss on her parted lips and smiled wickedly, "I'll buy you a new one…I never really liked that color anyway."

_**The end**_


End file.
